At peace
by sQuAsHeDbAnAnA
Summary: Hermione is in a marriage with an abusive husband whom she is doomed to love. Theres only one way she can rid herself of him and the pain he has caused. will she do it? plz read and review HGDM


_How could you do this to me? Did I do something wrong. Did I upset you, disappoint you in some way. Is that why you did what you did? Your eyes betrayed you sometimes. They let me see the real you. They were an insight into your soul. When you let your guard down and let me in I could see it. Was I in denial? Did I really think I had changed you for the better? Why did I not listen to my friends? Was I so much in love with you that every time you came home drunk and beat my fragile body I thought it was my fault! Every time you went to the call of the dark lord I thought it would be your last. I thought you would come back to me the old Draco I knew and fell in love with. _

I Hermione Granger, cleverest witch of her age, couldn't resist the charms of Draco Malfoy. I knew he had used these charms on many women before and told myself I would not to fall into his trap. But I did and I fell hard.

I knew you loved me, even if you refused to show it. I was different to all the other girls you had a relationship with. They would fall to their knees and do anything you asked. I wouldn't. Is that why you weaved me into your web? It that why you started to break me. I was so strong, so brave and now I won't even leave the house in case you come home and I may see the old Draco. You have broken me Draco. I never thought I would get so tangled up in love. I thought it happened to everyone else but not me. But it did and I fell for the worst man there was.

Did you mean to affect me the way you did? I do not know. But Draco you have burnt all the love out me. I am just an empty shell now, and all I feel is pain. The pain you caused me.

I sometimes think I hear your voice. I hope beyond hope that you have returned to me. You have come to apologise and beg for my forgiveness. You have maybe run from the dark lord to come back to me. This is the longest you have been away Draco and I know you will probably not return. You left me two weeks ago. You did not say a word; you just grabbed your coat and packed some clothes. I asked you where you going and you did not respond. I told you if you left I would not be here when you returned. You laughed, a horrible laugh it was. I knew then that the Draco I feel in love with no longer existed. Come to think of it was he ever there or was the evil Draco hiding, hiding that mask, that mask I fell in love with.

You will be here you shouted, you have no where to go, you're a silly bitch and who would want you. That was what you said before you left me two weeks ago. I know I am a silly bitch Draco. But it is not why you think I am. It is because I married you. I let you be my life and soul and you didn't deserve it. You have no right to it and I am not going to let you have them any longer. You have already ruined me. I can never love another man after you. I don't think I can love after all the pain you have caused me. Infact I know I can't, I have no heart left to love. I should have married Ron, you know he came to me before our wedding day and begged me to go with him. But I said no and you know why Draco because I loved you, I loved you so much. That was before you turned into the arrogant, evil bastard I know you as now.

I know Draco you are a feared death eater. I know that you were always one. Even before I married you I knew you were one and still I went ahead. I know you lied when you said your father made you and you weren't one anymore. I knew

But I have realised Draco I can not leave you. You will haunt me forever, the pain you caused with still be as prominent ten years from now and I can't go on feeling the pain for the rest of my life. So Draco what shall I do? I can't live with you and I can't live without you. So that only leaves one alternative. I can go some place where you can't get me, where you can't bring me back and make me more miserable than I already am. I have to take action. This is one thing you can't control Draco. You can't stop me from doing this; you cannot restrict me anymore. I am Free….

Draco looked up from the letter that Hermione wrote just a few hours after he arrived back home. He looked at the lifeless body of his wife on the floor and crunched the letter up into a ball. He was so angry at her. How could she do this? Tears started to well up in his eyes; he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. He would not cry for her. He knelt down by her body and gently kissed her on the lips. He looked into her perfect brown eyes, but no live was there.

"I'm glad you are now at peace" he whispered in her ear.

He looked once more at the only girl he loved and probably will ever love and walked from the room.


End file.
